heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 88
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler4_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker4_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle2 = The Victim of Dr. Fate | Synopsis2 = A police witness is brought to the hospital with three bullet wounds. Doctor Kent Nelson is called upon to operate and save the man's life. Nelson successfully removes the bullets, but the patient fails to recover. Nelson believes he is responsible for the man's death. -- Mad Dog McBain then tries to steal the body. Doctor Fate interrupts McBain, but the crook eventually does steal the body. Doctor Fate pursues McBain and finally captures him. McBain then confesses that he gave the witness poison while Nelson was operating. The body is then uses ad evidence to send McBain to prison. | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "The Man Who Chased the Rainbow" | Synopsis3 = Aquaman helps diver John Wilson recover seven colored disks from the bottom of the seven seas. Wilson hides the purpose of the disks from Aquaman, until they are all recovered. Meanwhile Rocky Logan is trying to steal the lenses for himself. Aquaman deals with Rocky, then follows Wilson as he decodes a message written on the lenses. The message leads them to a cave where Black Beard's treasure is hidden. Wilson then reveals that he is a descendant of Black Beard and wanted to find the treasure in order to pay back the descendants of the pirate's victims. | StoryTitle5 = The Spectre: "Crime Makes A Movie" | Synopsis5 = Dollar Dan, a notorious racketeer, has the police afraid to arrest him. Whenever a cop arrests one of his men, Dan fabricates evidence which gets them thrown off the police force. Percival Popp decides to stand up against Dan, after the Spectre brings in some of his men. When Dan learns this, he frames Popp for a bank robbery with a film. Popp is then arrested. -- The Spectre tracks down the crook who made the film. He also recovers the original films that will clear several other cops of phony charges. After presenting the new evidence to the commissioner, Popp is released. The cops then raid Dan's office and with the help of the Spectre, they arrest him. | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "Tubby Watts, Hero" | Synopsis4 = Tubby Watts visits the office of artist Mort Morton, Jr. to complain that he doesn't receive credit as a hero. Tubby tells Mort that his assistance is vital to Johnny Quick, but Johnny always gets all the credit. Tubby then tells the story of the time when he and Johnny witnessed a group of Nazi saboteurs blow up a bridge. Johnny went after the crooks, but was wounded. As a result of the head wound, Johnny lost his memory. Tubby then had to summon help to repair the bridge. He then fell on Johnny which restored his memory. -- With his memory restored, Johnny was able to repair the bridge quickly. The saboteurs struck again, but Johnny foiled their plan, then apprehended them and turned them over to the military for trial. -- After hearing Tubby's story, Mort agrees to draw it for Tubby. He then takes Tubby out to dinner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doctor Roland Adversaries: * Mad Dog McBain Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * John Wilson Adversaries: * Rocky Logan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dollar Dan Dewey Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Mort Morton Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #88 index entry }}